2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Proto-Atlantean Civilization
The Proto-Atlantean Civilization, also known as the Greceo-Atlanteans , or on occasion as the Ancients were once a highly advanced interstellar society that have lost all their technology, abandoned their former cities, and devolved into a tribal society known as the Nidapiya Tribe; the reason for this de-evolution is unknown, despite intensive excavations of their relics and temples, which seem to be built around those of the Precursor Civilization. =Known History= What is known as the Proto Atlanteans, is that they are one of the societies the took shelter in Shield 04, now largely controlled by the Dragon Confederation and the Atlantean Confederation-two other societies sheltered by the Precursors before and during the first incarnation of the Koozer-Ga War. After the Precursors activated The Rings and vanished, the Proto-Atlanteans took up The Mantle, and continued to make technological advances from where the Precursors had left off; eventuallly reaching Trans-sentience, the highest of the Technology Tiers. During this time, they created an advanced interstellar empire perhaps even rivaling that of the Precursors; but for some reason, this society collapsed. =Legacy= Proto-Atlantean Relics, once mistaken for those of the Atlantean Confederation (mis-interpreting the Atlantis Myth of Plato), are Made of an alloy more advanced then those used by the Precursors, though their buildings, made of glass,stone,and an as-yet unidentified type of Marble, have all crumbled into ruins; those on Earth seem to have only been abandoned at the end of the ice age, when rising sea levels flooded them. The Kryll "If you go out into the darkness, they'll eat you alive"-Cinder warning about the Kryll The Origin of the insidious, predatory and photo-sensitive Kryll is unknown; though they are first encountered inside a ruined, partially flooded Proto-Atlantean Construct. Extremely sensitive to light, they will only inhabit darkened areas, like caves or ruined buildings, Sunlight exposure will cause the creature to disintegrate completely. They are ferocious, and travel in swarms; and are known to be ravenously hungry, capable of stripping a person to the bone in seconds, though any light source, Natural or artificial, will keep them at bay. They are thought to have been created by the Proto-Atlanteans as a biological weapon; against what remains unknown; they are completely destroyed following the end of the Kryll wars =Major Sites= Proto-Atlantean sites are scattered on both earth and on the Dragon's Homeworld; and some are extensive. Those on Earth were mostly flooded and in various states of ruin; while those on the Dragon Homeworld are still structurely sound, and some are protected by the Nidapiya Tribe; that tribe's connection to the ruins in their lands is still debated, though it is widely believed that both cultures are one in the same. Sunken Ruins The Sunken Ruins is a major site off the coast of the main island of Teleac, and thought to have at one point been built on the coast, and later abandoned. Access to the site is by a now-ruined causeway and an elevator, which leads underground to the main area of the site. Damage and flooding of the site is extensive, some areas made nearly inaccessible by this. Amazingly, most of the non-flooded areas are stable, resisting the pressure of the ocean on top of it, even the reinforced glass domes are still intact, except in areas that were flooded when those domes were breached. Extensive caves spread out from this site, some leading to outposts. lesser separate structures exist spread around this site, but are not accessible from the main ruin. Coastal Remains "and there she beheld an extensive ruin, much like a palace, though many buildings were flooded and some were just facades rising from the water"-text detailing Cynder's first encounter with a Proto-Atlantean Ruin Prior to the attack on the Cheetah Tribe's city of Warclaw, Cynder was exploring southern coast of the Atlantean Confederation, where she encountered an extensive, half-sunken ruin just off the coast. She spent several days exploring this ruin, which she took to have been an ancient Palace. Some areas of the interior structure were still intact, and in one of these areas, Cynder encountered a still-functioning computer system, which was in a state of alarm, broadcasting the complex' extreme state of ruin. Cynder barely had time to examine this more closely, as the structure collapsed, nearly on top of her. It is believed the entire complex was eventually destroyed in this manner. Lantean City of the Ancestors The Lantean City of the Ancestors is a series of ruined buildings surrounded by now overgrown and flooded farmland. After excavating the ruins here, a door was found to access Shield 04. Access to these ruins was and is still controlled by the Nidapiya Tribe. It is from here the Neyla released the Koozer-Ga, starting a chain of events that eventually led to New Atlantis being besieged, as the Nidapiya, not used to fighting such a determined enemy, failed to contain them within the ruins. Since the Koozer-Ga had already killed and infected several of the councilor's guards during their initial attack, they were able to besiege the city several times, though the Coalition of Civilized Goverments kept them from taking the city, while Neyla prepared ans successfully launched Shadow of Prosperity, a massive city-ship, to help her defend the city.